2011 год
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4 ---- Соответствует: * 100 году Чучхе (в КНДР). «Год российской космонавтики» в честь 50-летия первого полёта в космос, осуществленного советским космонавтом Юрием ГагаринымУказ Президента Российской Федерации № 1157 31 июля 2008 года.. «Международный год химии»UN declares 2011 as International Year of Chemistry. . «Международный год лесов»ООН — Мероприятия и памятные даты — Международные годыInternational Year of Forests, 2011 . «Год Испании» в России и «Год России» в ИспанииИспания и Россия активно развивают экономический диалог. .. «Год итальянской культуры и языка» в России и «Год российской культуры и русского языка» в ИталииВ 2011 году в России пройдёт Год Италии, а в Италии — Год России.. События См. также: Категория:2011 год Январь * 1 января ** Эстония перешла на евро, став 17-м членом еврозоныЭстония вступила в зону евро.. ** Венгрия стала государством-председателем Совета Европейского союза. ** Специальные муниципалитеты Нидерландов: Бонэйр, Синт-Эстатиус и Саба (Карибские Нидерланды) перешли с антильского гульдена на доллар США. ** Литва стала государством-председателем ОБСЕБезопасность и укрепление демократии — приоритеты Литвы в качестве председателя ОБСЕ в 2011 году.. ** В России запрещена продажа ламп накаливания мощностью 100 ватт и болееФедеральный закон Российской Федерации от 23 ноября 2009 г. N 261-ФЗ «Об энергосбережении и о повышении энергетической эффективности и о внесении изменений в отдельные законодательные акты Российской Федерации».. ** Дилма Русеф вступила в должность президента Бразилии (первая женщина-президент в истории страны). ** Взрыв в коптской церкви в Александрии (Египет). Погибли 23 человекаعاجل جداً .. وفاة مصاب يدعى صبرى فوزى ويصا فى المستشفى الميرى ليرتفع عدد الشهداء إلى 23 شهيد غير المفقودين والأشلاء , ранены 97 человекالصحة: ارتفاع عدد ضحايا حادث الإسكندرية إلى 21 قتيلا و97 مصابا . ** В Сургуте (Россия) при взлёте загорелся и взорвался самолёт Ту-154. 3 человека погибли, 44 пострадали. * 2 января — в Чили произошло землетрясение магнитудой 6,5. Жертв и разрушений нетВ Чили произошло землетрясение магнитудой 6,5.. * 7 января — в Омске прошёл XX Рождественский марафонНа Рождественском полумарафоне в Омске установили новый рекорд.. * 8 января — в городе Тусон (США) во время выступления перед избирателями совершено покушение на члена Палаты представителей США от штата Аризона Габриэль Гиффордс, которая с тяжёлым ранением головы доставлена в госпиталь. Погибли 6, ранены 14 человек . * 9 января ** В Российской Федерации запрещена покупка иностранцами земель на приграничных территорияхД. Медведев утвердил перечень приграничных территорий, где иностранцы не могут иметь в собственности землю.. ** В результате авиакатастрофы в Иране погибли 77 и ранены 26 человекЧисло жертв крушения самолёта в Иране возросло до 77 человек.. * 9—15 января — референдум в Южном Судане о независимости от Судана. * 10 января — Южная Осетия полностью запретила хождение на своей территории грузинского лариЮжная Осетия запрещает хождение на своей территории грузинского лари.. * 13—16 января — 9-й международный фестиваль духовной музыки Серебряные колокола (Даугавпилс, Латвия). * 14 января ** Парламент Казахстана принял решение о проведении референдума о продлении полномочий президента страны Нурсултана Назарбаева до 2020 года, вопреки его указу об отклонении данного предложенияПарламент Казахстана разрешил продлевать полномочия президента на референдуме.. ** Государственный переворот в Тунисе. В результате волнений в Тунисе президент Туниса Зин эль-Абидин Бен Али бежал из страныПрезидент Туниса покинул страну. . * 16 января — российская команда «КАМАЗ-мастер» в десятый раз стала победительницей ралли Дакар 2011 (Буэнос-Айрес, Аргентина) . * 17 января — президент Казахстана Нурсултан Назарбаев не подписал поправки в конституцию о проведении референдума по продлению его полномочий до 2020 года и направил их на рассмотрение в Конституционный советНазарбаев не подписал поправки в Конституцию, предусматривающие референдум по продлению его полномочий, направив их в КС.. * 19 января ** Землетрясение магнитудой 7,4 произошло на юго-западе ПакистанаНа юго-западе Пакистана произошло мощное землетрясение.. ** В России впервые возбуждено уголовное дело в отношении интернет-пользователя по факту нарушения авторских правНа пользователя «ВКонтакте» завели дело за музыку.. * 20 января — в городе Макеевка (Донецкая область, Украина) произошло несколько взрывов. Пострадавших нетВ Донецкой области произошло несколько взрывов.. * 21 января ** Александр Лукашенко официально вступил в должность президента Республики Беларусь в четвёртый разЛукашенко заступил на четвёртый срок.. ** Массовое убийство в Ставрополе. * 23 января ** На президентских выборах в Португалии победил действующий глава государства Анибал Каваку Силва . ** На юге Пакистана пассажирский автобус столкнулся с бензовозом. Погибли 32 человека, 9 пострадали . * 24 января — в результате теракта в аэропорту Домодедово погибли 37Скончалась 37-я жертва теракта в «Домодедово»., ранены 180 человекПри теракте в Домодедово пострадали 180 человек.. * 25 января ** Государственная дума России окончательно ратифицировала договор об СНВ-3Радиостанция «Эхо Москвы» / Новости / Вторник, 25.01.2011 / Государственная дума ратифицировала Договор об СНВ.. ** Начало массовых антиправительственных выступлений в Египте против режима Хосни Мубарака. * 26—30 января — 41-й Всемирный экономический форум (Давос, Швейцария)Всемирный экономический форум-2011 будет искать общие нормы работы.. * 27 января — 6 февраля — 25-я зимняя Универсиада (Эрзурум, Турция)В Эрзуруме стартует 25-я всемирная зимняя универсиада.. * 28 января — Государственная дума России приняла закон «О полиции»Закон «О полиции» принят Думой в третьем чтении.. * 29 января — в результате волнений в Египте мародёры уничтожили две мумии египетских фараонов и пытались разгромить редчайшую коллекцию египетских древностей в национальном музее в центре КаираВ Египте мародеры уничтожили мумии фараонов.. * 30 января — США призвали своих граждан покинуть Египет «быстро, насколько возможно»США призывают своих граждан покинуть Египет «быстро, насколько возможно», готовят в понедельник эвакуацию.. * 30 января — 6 февраля — VII Зимние Азиатские игры (Азиада-2011) (Астана, Казахстан)Репортаж о ходе церемонии открытия Игр.. * 31 января — Конституционный совет Республики Казахстан, рассмотрев обращение президента страны, признал незаконным проведение референдума по продлению его полномочий до 2020 года. Нурсултан Назарбаев согласился с этим решением и предложил провести досрочные президентские выборыНазарбаев предложил провести в Казахстане досрочные выборы главы государства.. Февраль * 1 февраля — в Екатеринбурге в день 80-летия со дня рождения первого президента России состоялось открытие памятника Борису ЕльцинуДмитрий Медведев возложил цветы к памятнику Борису Ельцину.. * 2—4 февраля — Архиерейский собор Русской православной церкви (Храм Христа Спасителя, Москва, Россия)Архиерейский собор Русской православной церкви.. * 3 февраля — президент РФ Дмитрий Медведев упразднил Федеральную службу по надзору за соблюдением законодательства в области охраны культурного наследия, подписав соответствующий указМедведев упразднил Росохранкультуру, Минкультуры будет «лучше защищать памятники».. * 5 февраля — вступил в силу договор об СНВ-3РФ и США обменялись ратификационными грамотами договора об СНВ.. * 6 февраля — В Арлингтоне (штат Техас, США) прошёл Супер Боул XLV«Супер Боул»-XLV собрал рекордную аудиторию.. * 7 февраля ** Президент Судана Омар аль-Башир признал независимость Южного СуданаПрезидент Судана признал независимость Южного Судана.. ** Президент РФ Дмитрий Медведев подписал федеральный закон «О полиции»Медведев подписал закон о полиции.. * 8 февраля — Президент РФ Дмитрий Медведев объявил об отмене в России перехода на «зимнее время»Медведев отменил зимнее время.. * 9 февраля — отмена визового режима между Украиной и Израилем . * 9—13 февраля — международный авиационно-космический салон Aero India (Аэро Индия) (Бангалор, Индия)Аэро Индия 2011 (Aero India 2011), 9—13 февраля, Бангалор, Индия.. * 10 февраля — пожар на складе ООО «Кама-Трейд» в Перми, в результате которого 18 человек погибли, двое ранены, 1 — спассяСледственный комитет: при пожаре на складе в Перми погибли 18 человек.. * 11 февраля — президент Египта Хосни Мубарак покинул свой постХосни Мубарак ушел в отставку.. * 13 февраля ** В Чаде прошли парламентские выборы . ** Высший совет Вооружённых сил Египта отменил действие конституции в стране и распустил обе палаты парламента . * 15 февраля ** Американский межпланетный зонд Stardust-NeXT совершил пролёт вблизи поверхности кометы Tempel 1, минимальное расстояние до небесного тела составляло 181 км . ** Начало гражданской войны в Ливии между сторонниками и противниками Муамара Каддафи. * 17 февраля ** Во Вьетнаме затонуло судно с иностранными туристами. Погибли 11 человек, из них две гражданки РоссииПри кораблекрушении во Вьетнаме погибли две россиянки.. ** Дмитрий Медведев встретился с папой римским Бенедиктом XVIМедведев в Ватикане встретился с Папой Римским.. ** В Кыргызстане появился пик Владимира ПутинаКиргизские депутаты присвоили горе имя Путина.. * 18 февраля ** В Кабардино-Балкарии обстрелян автобус с московскими туристами. Трое туристов погибли, двое раненыГлава Кабардино-Балкарии обещает обеспечить безопасность туристов.. ** Южно-Африканская Республика официально присоединилась к группе развивающихся государств БРИК . * 20 февраля — В городе Хаапсалу (Эстония) произошёл пожар в детском доме для инвалидов. Погибли 10 детейTen children die in Estonia orphanage fire. . * 22 февраля ** Перу и Ливия расторгли дипломатические отношения в связи с беспорядками в ЛивииВласти Перу прекращают дипломатические отношения с Ливией — Новости РБК-Украина.. ** В результате разрушительного землетрясения в Крайстчерче (Новая Зеландия) магнитудой 6,3 погибли 166 человек, 122 — пропали без вестиMissing list drops but bodies still not identified. . * 23 февраля — президент России Дмитрий Медведев вручил мэрам городов Тихвин, Тверь и Владивосток грамоты о присвоении звания Город воинской славыГородами воинской славы стали Владивосток, Тихвин и Тверь.. * 24 февраля ** 133-й старт (STS-133) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 39-й полёт шаттла Дискавери. Экипаж — Стивен Линдси, Эрик Боу, Элвин Дрю, Майкл Барратт, Стивен Боуэн, Николь Стотт. Продолжение строительства Международной космической станции. Последний полёт шаттла ДискавериШаттл «Дискавери» отправился в последний полёт.. ** Крупнейший аэропорт мира Аль-Мактум в Дубае открыт для пассажирских лайнеровКрупнейший аэропорт мира, находящийся в Дубае, начинает пассажирские перевозки.. * 27 февраля — в Лос-Анджелесе (США) состоялась 83-я церемония вручения премий Оскар. Лучшим фильмом года Американская киноакадемия признала картину «Король говорит!»Американские киноакадемики назвали «Король говорит!» лучшим фильмом года.. * 28 февраля — в Японии завершился первый в мире марафонский забег, участие в котором принимали роботыВ Японии состоялся первый марафон роботов.Видеоролик соревнования роботов. . Март * 1 марта ** В России вступил в силу закон «О полиции»Федеральный закон «О полиции».. ** В России начали действовать водительские права международного образцаВодительские права нового образца.. ** Упрощён визовый режим между Грузией и ЕС (кроме Дании, Великобритании и Ирландии)Вступил в силу упрощённый визовый режим между Грузией и ЕС.. * 4 марта — президентом Торгово-промышленной палаты России избран Сергей Катырин после того, как 21 февраля её предыдущий президент Евгений Примаков объявил о своей отставке и об отказе от переизбрания на новый срокТоргово-промышленная палата выбрала нового руководителя Лента.ру, 4 марта 2011 . * 6 марта ** В Эстонии прошли парламентские выборы. Победу одержала Партия реформ, которую возглавляет премьер-министр Эстонии Андрус АнсипПартия реформ победила на выборах в парламент Эстонии.. ** В Техасе (США) прошёл митинг за независимость штатаВ Техасе прошёл митинг за независимость штата.. * 7 марта — президент России Дмитрий Медведев подписал закон о либерализации уголовного законодательстваМедведев подписал закон о либерализации уголовного законодательства.. * 9 марта ** Официально введен в эксплуатацию суперкомпьютер, построенный в РФЯЦ-ВНИИЭФ — самый мощный, на сегодняшний день, суперкомпьютер в РоссииСайт CNews.ru: Запущен самый мощный суперкомпьютер России.. ** Шатл «Дискавери» завершил свою 27-летнюю карьеру, совершив успешное приземление в космическом центре имени Кеннеди во Флориде . * 11 марта — землетрясение магнитудой от 9,0Magnitude 9.0 — NEAR THE EAST COAST OF HONSHU, JAPAN. до 9,1 произошло у северо-восточного побережья Японии. Землетрясение вызвало разрушительное цунами в Японии. Высота волны достигала 10 мСейсмологи повысили оценку магнитуды землетрясения в Японии до 8,9.. Произошли сбои в работе нескольких ядерных реакторовЧисло жертв цунами в Японии перевалило за тысячу.. 15 597 погибших, 5694 раненых, 4980 пропавших без вести (на 20 июля) . Экономический ущерб, по приблизительной оценке, составил до 309 млрд USDУщерб от землетрясения в Японии оценили в 309 миллиардов долларов.. * 12 марта — на японской АЭС «Фукусима-1», пострадавшей в результате землетрясения, произошёл взрыв. Уровень радиации возле станции превысил норму в 20 разСМИ сообщили о взрыве на АЭС «Фукусима-1».. * 13 марта ** Единый день голосования (Россия). ** Колумбия отменила визовый режим для граждан РоссииКолумбия с 13 марта отменяет визы для россиян.. * 14 марта — в Бахрейн прибыли больше тысячи военнослужащих из Саудовской Аравии и полицейские силы из ОАЭ . * 15 марта * На АЭС Фукусима I произошли взрывы во втором и четвёртом энергоблоках. На четвёртом энергоблоке пожар . * Начало гражданской войны в Сирии . * 16 марта — приземление космического корабля Союз ТМА-01М. Экипаж посадки — Александр Калери, Олег Скрипочка и Скотт Келли (США). * 18 марта ** Автоматическая межпланетная станция MESSENGER вышла на орбиту МеркурияЗемной аппарат впервые вышел на орбиту Меркурия.. ** Автоматическая межпланетная станция New Horizons пересекла орбиту Урана после пятилетнего путешествияHeadlines. . * 19 марта ** В Египте прошёл референдум по внесению изменений в Конституцию. Большинство египтян поддержало поправки к конституцииБольшинство египтян поддержало поправки к конституции.. ** Военно-воздушные силы Франции, Великобритании и США начали бомбардировки районов Ливии, находящихся под контролем сторонников КаддафиПервый день войны.. * 20 марта — в Гаити прошёл второй тур президентских выборов. Новым президентом Гаити стал Мишель МартейиMichel Martelly officially declared Haitian president. . * 22 марта — реактивный истребитель ВВС Нигерии F-7 потерпел крушение в международном аэропорту Малам Амину Кано в Кано. Пилот погиб, аэропорт для совершения полётов был закрытKano Airport shut down as Nigerian Airforce jet crashes, killing pilot. Nigerian Air Force fighter jet crashes in Kano, kills pilot. . * 23 марта — теракт в Иерусалиме, погиб 1 человек и 35 раненыВ результате теракта в Иерусалиме один человек погиб.. * 24 марта — землетрясение в Мьянме магнитудой 7. Погибло около 60 человек, ранены не менее 90Число погибших при землетрясении в Мьянме возросло до 60.. * 24—25 марта — саммит ЕСЛидеры ЕС начали обсуждение роли сообщества в ливийской операции.. * 27 марта — Россия и Белоруссия перешли на постоянное летнее времяОб исчислении времени.Украина отказывается от перехода на «зимнее» время.Белорусы больше не будут переводить стрелки.. * 28 марта — бывший президент Египта Хосни Мубарак заключён под домашний арестЭкс-президента Египта Мубарака арестовали.. Апрель * 1 апреля — на границе России и Беларуси отменён транспортный контроль. Его перенесли на внешний контур границ Таможенного союзаНа границе России и Белоруссии отменён транспортный контроль.. * 3 апреля ** На внеочередных выборах президента Казахстана Нурсултан Назарбаев переизбран на четвёртый срокСам себе преемник.. ** В России вступили в силу новые правила регистрации автомобилейИнтернет упростит процедуры постановки и снятия автомобилей с учёта.. * 4 апреля ** В столице ДРК городе Киншасе произошла авиакатастрофа самолёта «CRJ-100». Погибли 32 человекаUPDATE 6-U.N. plane crashes in Congo killing 32. . ** Землетрясение в Индонезии магнитудой около 7Срочные новости в эти минуты приходят из Индонезии.. * 5 апреля — с космодрома Байконур запущен космический корабль Союз ТМА-21 «Юрий Гагарин»Космический корабль «Юрий Гагарин» стартовал к МКС.. Экипаж старта — Андрей Борисенко, Александр Самокутяев и Рональд Гаран (США). * 7 апреля — Атифете Яхьяга избрана президентом Республики Косово (первая женщина-президент в истории Косово) . * 11 апреля ** Экс-президент Кот-д’Ивуара Лоран Гбагбо, отказавшийся признать поражение на выборах, захвачен французским спецназом и передан представителям избранного кандидата Алассана УаттараФранцузские военные арестовали Лорана Гбагбо.. ** В Минске произошёл взрыв в метро на станции «Октябрьская», погибли 15 человекОфициально названы фамилии совершивших теракт в Минске. // Актуальные комментарии, 20 июля 2011, пострадали 204 человекаТеракт в Минске: три версии.. * 12 апреля — международное празднование 50-й годовщины полёта человека в космосКиев готовится отметить 50-летие со дня полёта в космос Юрия Гагарина.. * 15 апреля — в Москве прошла конференция, на которой между представителями Роскосмоса и НАСА обсуждена возможность создания космического корабля с ядерной энергетической установкойСтатья на сайте CyberSecurity: «Роскосмос и НАСА обсудят возможность создания нового космического корабля с ядерной установкой» — 05.04.2011.Четвёртое заседание Рабочей группы по космосу Российско-Американской президентской комиссии по вопросам сотрудничества.. * 16 апреля — Вступил в силу безвизовый режим между Россией и ТурциейВступает в силу безвизовый режим между Россией и Турцией. * 17 апреля ** Парламентские выборы в Финляндии. Победу одержала партия Национальная коалиция«Истинные финны» ошеломили Финляндию.. ** VI-й съезд Коммунистической партии Кубы принял решение о серьёзных политических и экономических реформах в странеНа съезде компартии Кубы заговорили о реформах.. * 19 апреля ** В Сирии принят закон об отмене чрезвычайного положения, действовавшего в стране почти полвека, и упразднён государственный суд безопасностиПравительство Сирии отменило чрезвычайное положение.. ** На VI съезде Компартии Кубы Фидель Кастро оставил пост Первого секретаря ЦК партии, новым Первым секретарём избран Рауль Кастро . * 25 апреля — 1 мая — чемпионат мира по фигурному катанию (Москва, Россия). * 29 апреля — 15 мая — чемпионат мира по хоккею с шайбой (Братислава, Кошице; Словакия). Чемпионом стала сборная Финляндии. Май * 2 мая ** В результате спецоперации в Пакистане уничтожен глава террористической сети Аль-Каида Усама бен ЛаденАмериканцы выследили и убили Бен Ладена.. ** Парламентские выборы в Канаде. Правящая Консервативная партия получила абсолютное большинство мест в парламенте . * 3—4 мая — IV Астанинский экономический форум (Астана, Казахстан)В Казахстане обсуждают судьбу доллара.. * 7 мая ** Городам Старый Оскол, Колпино и Анапа присвоено почётное звание Город воинской славыГорода воинской славы.. ** Нападение радикальных исламистов на церковь Мари-Мина в Египте. Погибли 12 человек и 232 раненыEgyptian Copts, reeling from violence, want protection. . * 10—14 мая — конкурс песни «Евровидение 2011» (Дюссельдорф, Германия). Победителем стал дуэт Ell & Nikki из Азербайджана. * 15 мая — завершился 75-й чемпионат мира по хоккею с шайбой, победу одержала сборная Финляндии. * 16 мая — 134-й старт (STS-134) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 25-й полёт шаттла Индевор. Экипаж — Марк Келли, Грегори Джонсон, Эндрю Фьюстел, Майкл Финк, Грегори Шамитофф, Роберто Виттори (Италия). Продолжение строительства Международной космической станции. Последний полёт шаттла Индевор. * 20—21 мая — ежегодное заседание ЕБРР (Астана, Казахстан)ЕБРР подтвердил прогнозы роста ВВП Казахстана.. * 24 мая — Дмитрий Медведев подписал указ о создании Агентства по защите интеллектуальной собственностиСлужба имени интеллекта.. * 24 мая — приземление космического корабля Союз ТМА-20. Экипаж посадки — Дмитрий Кондратьев, Катерина Коулман (США) и Паоло Несполи (Италия). * 28 мая — президент Латвии Валдис Затлерс инициировал роспуск парламентаПрезидент Латвии распустил парламент.. * 31 мая — в Москве открыт памятник поэту Иосифу БродскомуПамятник поэту Иосифу Бродскому открыт в Москве.. Июнь * 1 июня ** Открылась 54-я Венецианская биеннале (по 27 ноября)Biennale arte: Illuminazioni. . ** Первый канал (Россия) перешёл на широкоформатное вещание в формате 16:9. * 3 июня ** Взрывы на военном складе в селе Пугачёво (Удмуртия, Россия). Пострадало около 3 тысяч домов и квартир, госпитализированы 48 человекВзрывы и пожар на артиллерийском арсенале в Удмуртии.. ** Выборы президента Латвии. Новым президентом избран Андрис Берзиньш. * 5 июня ** Досрочные парламентские выборы в Португалии. Победила оппозиционная Социал-демократическая партия. Премьер-министр Жозе Сократеш подал в отставкуПравящая партия Португалии проиграла досрочные парламентские выборы. Сократеш ушел в отставку.. ** В Перу прошёл второй тур президентских выборов . Победил левый кандидат Ольянта УмалаПрезидентом Перу стал леворадикал Ольянта Умала.. * 6 июня — в России указом президента Дмитрия Медведева учрежден День русского языкаВ России 6 июня будет отмечаться День русского языка.. * 7—9 июня — 7-й Всемирный исламский экономический форум (Астана, Казахстан)В Астане начал работу Всемирный исламский экономический форум.. * 8 июня ** Роскосмос запустил с космодрома Байконур Союз ТМА-02М«Союз ТМА-02М» стартовал к МКС.. Экипаж старта — Сергей Волков, Майкл Фоссум (США) и Сатоси Фурукава (Япония). ** Тестирование готовности интернета к переходу с сетевого протокола IPv4 на IPv68 июня 2011 года пройдёт Всемирный день IPv6.. ** Европарламент проголосовал за вхождение Румынии и Болгарии в Шенгенскую зону, но Нидерланды заблокировали это решение, отложив рассмотрение до 2012 годаНидерланды заблокировали вступление Болгарии и Румынии в Шенген.. * 9—10 июня — двусторонний саммит Россия — Евросоюз (Нижний Новгород, Россия)В Нижнем Новгороде открылся саммит Россия — ЕС.. * 12 июня ** Парламентские выборы в Турции. Победу одержала правящая Партия справедливости и развитияЭрдоган сможет поменять Конституцию.. ** Король Испании Хуан Карлос I удостоен Государственной премии Российской ФедерацииНаградили по-королевски.. ** Белоруссия ограничила вывоз ряда товаров за границы республикиБелоруссия ограничила вывоз ряда товаров.. * 14 июня — 2 июля — XIV Международный конкурс имени П. И. Чайковского (Москва, Россия). * 15 июня ** В Астане открылся юбилейный саммит ШОС, приуроченный к 10-летию ОрганизацииВ Астане начался юбилейный саммит ШОС.. ** Албания отменила визовый режим для граждан УкраиныАлбания испугалась эмигрантов не из Украины, а из РФ.. * 16—18 июня — Петербургский международный экономический форумГлавный экономический форум России начал свою работу в Петербурге.. * 20 июня — под Петрозаводском разбился пассажирский самолёт Ту-134На место катастрофы Ту-134 под Петрозаводском отправились глава Росавиации и замминистра транспорта РФ.. 47 человек погибли, 5 выжилиВ Москве скончались ещё два пассажира рухнувшего в Карелии Ту 134.. * 20—26 июня — международный Парижский авиасалон Ле БуржеВо Франции открылся авиасалон Ле Бурже.. * 21 июня — вступило в силу соглашение о безвизовых поездках между Россией и ПеруВступило в силу соглашение о безвизовом режиме между РФ и Перу.. * 23 июня — 2 июля — 33-й Московский международный кинофестиваль (Москва, Россия)Международный кинофестиваль торжественно открылся в Москве.. * 25 июня — XXII Всероссийский Олимпийский день, посвящённый 100-летию создания Российского Олимпийского комитета25 июня 2011 года XXII всероссийский олимпийский день, посвящённый 100-летию создания российского Олимпийского комитета.. * 26 июня — премьер-министром Вануату снова стал Сато КилманСторонник Абхазии вновь возглавил Вануату.. * 28 июня — Казахстан стал председателем Организации Исламская конференцияПредседательство Казахстана в ОИК: проблемы и перспективы.. Июль * 1 июля ** Польша стала государством-председателем Совета Европейского союзаПольша становится государством-председателем Совета ЕС с 1 июля.. ** Таможенный союз Белоруссии, Казахстана и России открыл внутренние границы . * 1—5 июля — II Международный кинофестиваль экшн-фильмов «Astana» (Астана, Казахстан)Тимур Бекмамбетов открестился от звания международного режиссёра.. * 3 июля ** На парламентских выборах в Таиланде победу одержала оппозиционная партия Пхыа Тхаи во главе с премьер-министром Йинглак Чиннават, сестрой бывшего премьера Таксин ЧиннаватаРезультаты парламентских выборов в Таиланде (июль 2011).. ** Женская сборная России по баскетболу одержала победу на чемпионате Европы в ПольшеРоссийские баскетболистки выиграли чемпионат Европы.. * 5 июля ** Международный валютный фонд возглавила бывший министр финансов Франции Кристин ЛагардКристин Лагард вступила в должность главы МВФ.. ** Парламент Грузии принял Акт об экономической свободе, фиксировавший экономические достижения реформ . * 6 июля — столицей Зимних Олимпийских игр 2018 года объявлен южнокорейский город ПхёнчханЮжнокорейский Пхёнчхан получил право провести зимние ОИ 2018 года.. * 7 июля ** Парламент Украины принял решение о повышении пенсионного возраста с 1 января 2012 года для женщин с 55 до 60 лет и для мужчин — государственных служащих с 60 до 62 летНа Украине повышается пенсионный возраст.. ** Пожар на военном складе в Абадане (Туркмения)Фейерверк с кровью. * 8 июля ** 135-й старт (STS-135) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 33-й полёт шаттла Атлантис. Экипаж — Кристофер Фергюсон, Даглас Хёрли, Сандра Магнус, Рекс Уолхайм. Продолжение строительства Международной космической станции. Этот старт шаттла Атлантис — последний по программе Спейс Шаттл. Посадка 21 июля 2011 годаАмериканский челнок отправился в последний космический полёт.. ** Авиакатастрофа пассажирского самолёта Boeing-727 в Демократической Республике Конго. Погибли 127 человек, 51 удалось спастиCongo govt raises plane crash deaths to 127, 51 survive. Власти ДРК сообщают о 127 погибших в авиакатастрофе и 51 выжившем.. * 9 июля — Южный Судан стал независимым государством со столицей в ДжубеЮжный Судан обрёл независимость.. * 10 июля ** На Волге затонул теплоход «Булгария». Погибли 122 человека, спасено 79 человекСпасатели нашли тела всех погибших с затонувшей «Булгарии».. ** По меньшей мере, 35 человек погибли, 150 — получили ранения в результате схода с рельс 14 вагонов железнодорожного экспресса маршрутом Ховрах — Калка в округе Фатехпур северного индийского штата Уттар-Прадеш35 feared dead after train derails in northern India. . * 14 июля ** Южный Судан принят в члены ООН в качестве 193-го членаПолучивший независимость Южный Судан принят в ООН.. ** В Лондоне открыт памятник Юрию ГагаринуВ Лондоне торжественно открыли памятник Юрию Гагарину.. * 16 июля — с космодрома Байконур произведён запуск второго казахстанского космического спутника КазСат-2Протон-М с казахстанским спутником связи KazSat-2 стартовал с Байконура.. * 16—31 июля — чемпионат мира по водным видам спорта (Шанхай, Китай)Предолимпийский чемпионат мира по водным видам спорта стартует в Китае.. * 18 июля — Роскосмос запустил с космодрома Байконур космическую обсерваторию «Радиоастрон»Запуск российского научного космического аппарата «Спектр-Р» успешно осуществлен с Байконура.. * 21 июля — на мысе Канаверал (США) совершил посадку последний космический челнок «Атлантис», завершив 30-летнюю программу «Спейс шаттл» . * 22 июля — теракты в Норвегии. В результате взрыва в Осло около здания норвежского правительства 8 человек погибли, десятки ранены. В результате нападения на молодёжный лагерь на острове Утёйа погибли 68 и десятки получили раненияЧисло жертв двойной атаки в Норвегии уменьшилось до 76 человек.. * 23 июля ** В Латвии прошёл референдум о досрочном роспуске парламента. 94,3 % участников референдума выразили недоверие парламенту2011. gada 23. jūlija tautas nobalsošanas par 10.Saeimas atlaišanu Rezultāti. . ** 43 человека погибли, 211 — ранены в результате падения двух вагонов скоростного пассажирского экспресса с 30-метрового моста в городе Вэньчжоу восточной китайской провинции Чжэцзян43 killed, 211 injured in China train accident.. * 24—30 июля — XVIII Международный ботанический конгресс (Мельбурн, Австралия)Официальный сайт. . * 24 июля — Япония перешла с аналогового телевидения на цифровоеЯпония окончательно перешла на цифровое ТВ, аналоговый сигнал сохранится лишь в Фукусиме.. * 26 июля — в Марокко разбился военно-транспортный самолёт Lockheed C-130 Hercules ВВС Марокко, погибли 78 человек, трое раненыЖертвами авиакатастрофы в Марокко стали 78 человек, трое выжили.. * 26 июля — 1 августа — 10-й конкурс молодых исполнителей популярной музыки «Новая волна» (Юрмала, Латвия). Август * 5 августа — НАСА запустило автоматической межпланетной станции «Юнона» для исследования ЮпитераNASA запустило межпланетную станцию к Юпитеру.. * 6 августа — начало массовых беспорядков в ВеликобританииЧрезвычайный комитет COBRA обсуждает беспорядки в Великобритании.. * 12—23 августа — XXVI летняя универсиада (Шэньчжэнь, Китай). Победу одержали хозяева — сборная Китая. * 16—21 августа — X Международный авиационно-космический салон МАКС-2011 (Жуковский, Россия). * 19 августа — выборы в сенат Казахстана (верхняя палата парламента)Выборы в сенат Казахстана пройдут 19 августа.. * 20—28 августа — VII международный фестиваль короткометражного кино и анимации Open Cinema-2011 (Санкт-Петербург, Россия)В Петербурге стартовал VII Международный фестиваль короткометражного кино.. * 26 августа — внеочередные выборы президента Абхазии. Победу одержал Александр АнквабПрезидентом Абхазии официально объявлен Александр Анкваб.. * 27 августа — 4 сентября — чемпионат мира по лёгкой атлетике (Тэгу, Республика Корея). Первое место в пятый раз подряд с 2003 года заняла сборная США. * 29 августа — парламент Эстонии избрал на второй срок действующего президента страны Тоомаса Хендрика ИльвесаПарламент Эстонии избрал главу государства на предстоящие пять лет.. * 30 августа — министр финансов Ёсихико Нода, лидер правящей Демократической партии, избран премьер-министром Японии . * 31 августа — Канада перешла на цифровое телевизионное вещаниеКанада переходит на цифровое телевизионное вещание.. * 31 августа — 10 сентября — 68-й Венецианский кинофестивальСтарейший в Европе кинофестиваль открылся в Венеции.. Приз «Золотой лев» получил фильм Александра Сокурова «Фауст»Фильм «Фауст» Сокурова получил «Золотого льва» на Венецианском фестивале.. Сентябрь * 2 сентября — 21 человек погиб в авиакатастрофе самолёта CASA 212, принадлежащего ВВС Чили, вблизи островов Хуан-ФернандесВ Чили разбился самолёт с тележурналистами.. * 3 сентября — в Душанбе (Таджикистан) прошёл саммит глав государств СНГВ столице Таджикистана состоялся юбилейный саммит СНГ.. * 6 сентября ** Состоялось назначение трёх новых полпредов президента РФ: Олега Говоруна в ЦФО, Николая Винниченко в СЗФО, Евгения Куйвашева в УФОМедведев назначил сразу трёх полпредов.. ** Состоялась торжественная церемония начала введения в эксплуатацию первой нитки газопровода «Северный поток»«Путин запустил „Северный поток“» 06 сентября 2011.. * 7 сентября — под Ярославлем разбился самолёт Як-42 с хоккейной командой «Локомотив». Погибли 44 человека, 1 выжилХоккеист Галимов умер в московском НИИ им. Вишневского.. * 8—11 сентября — чемпионат мира по ралли (Австралия)Картина дня: 8 сентября 2011.. * 9 сентября — 23 октября — седьмой чемпионат мира по регби (Окленд, Новая Зеландия)В Новой Зеландии стартовал Кубок мира по регби.. Победу одержала сборная Новой ЗеландииСборная Новой Зеландии выиграла Кубок мира по регби.. * 10 сентября ** Массовые беспорядки в Египте. Было совершено нападение на израильское посольствоВ Египте опять начались массовые беспорядки, которые могут перерасти в «революцию молотков».. ** Крушение парома в районе ЗанзибараВ результате крушения парома в Танзании погибли более 160 человек.. По последним данным, утонули 192 человекаSlim hope for more survivors from Zanzibar ferry. . * 14 сентября — в Республике Беларусь отменены ограничения по курсообразованию национальной валюты . * 15 сентября — на парламентских выборах в Дании победили партии «Красного блока». Премьер-министром страны впервые стала женщина — Хелле Торнинг-ШмиттПремьером Дании впервые станет женщина — Политика, выборы, власть — Новости — ИА REGNUM.. * 16 сентября — приземление космического корабля Союз ТМА-21. Экипаж посадки — Андрей Борисенко, Александр Самокутяев и Рональд Гаран (США). * 17 сентября — внеочередные выборы сейма ЛатвииБолее 41 % избирателей проголосовали на внеочередных парламентских выборах в Латвии.. Победила партия «Центр согласия»«Русскоязычные» победили на выборах в Латвии.. * 19—25 сентября — XXXI чемпионат мира по художественной гимнастике (Монпелье, Франция)Чемпионат мира по художественной гимнастике-2011.. Победу одержала сборная России. * 25 сентября — женщинам Саудовской Аравии предоставлены избирательные праваКороль Саудовской Аравии дал право женщинам избираться в органы власти.. * 26 сентября — 8 октября — 16-й чемпионат мира по боксу (Баку, Азербайджан)В Азербайджане открылся XVI Чемпионат мира по боксу.. Победу одержала сборная УкраиныЗолотой Баку для Украины.. * 29 сентября — в Китае запущена космическая лаборатория «Тяньгун-1» — первый модуль, необходимый для строительства будущей китайской космической станцииКитай запустил в космос орбитальный модуль «Тяньгун-1».. Октябрь * 8—16 октября — XLIII чемпионат мира по спортивной гимнастике (Токио, Япония)Конкуренция у российских гимнастов перед ОИ будет огромна.. Первое общекомандное место заняла сборная КитаяСборная России по спортивной гимнастике стала третьей на ЧМ-2011.. * 9 октября ** Парламентские выборы в Польше . Победу одержала правящая партия «Гражданская платформа» во главе с премьер-министром Дональдом ТускомВ Польше подведены итоги парламентских выборов.. ** Поль Бийя переизбран на пост президента Камеруна на шестой срокПрезидент Камеруна П. Бийя переизбран на новый — уже шестой срок.. * 11—16 октября — чемпионат мира по фехтованию (Катания, Италия)Саблистки сборной России завоевали золото чемпионата мира.. Первое общекомандное место заняла сборная ИталииФехтование: Россияне — вторые по итогам мирового первенства.. * 12—27 октября — 55-й Лондонский кинофестивальЛондонский кинофестиваль: Россия выглядит внушительно.. * 21 октября — впервые с космодрома Куру (Французская Гвиана) стартовала российская ракета-носитель Союз-СТБ«Союз» взлетел из Южной Америки.. * 23 октября ** Первый тур президентских выборов в БолгарииРосен Плевнелиев лидирует на президентских выборах в Болгарии с результатом 41,1 процента — данные экзит-полов.. ** Разрушительное землетрясение магнитудой 7,2, произошедшее на востоке Турции, привело к гибели, по меньшей мере, 600 человекРуины и паника — последствия нового землетрясения в Турции.. ** Выборы президента Аргентины. Победу одержала действующий президент Кристина Фернандес де Киршнер . ** Первые свободные выборы в Национальный учредительный совет Туниса. Победу одержала исламистская Партия возрожденияИсламисты в Тунисе призвали политические силы к национальному диалогу.. * 27 октября — выборы президента ИрландииАвтомат Калашникова для кандидата в президенты.. Победу одержал Майкл ХиггинсПрезидентом Ирландии избран политик с левыми взглядами.. * 28 октября — в Москве открылся после реконструкции Большой театрБольшой театр открылся после реставрации.. * 30 октября ** Президентские выборы в КиргизииВыборы президента Киргизии завершены, начался подсчёт голосов.. Победу одержал Алмазбек АтамбаевАлмазбек Атамбаев официально избран президентом Киргизии.. ** Второй тур президентских выборов в БолгарииВ Болгарии проходит второй тур президентских выборов.. Победу одержал Росен ПлевнелиевИзбран новый президент Болгарии.. * 31 октября ** Согласно расчётам Фонда народонаселения ООН, на Земле родился семимиллиардный жительООН признала 7-миллиардным человеком на Земле девочку, родившуюся на Филиппинах, а не в России. // Газета.Ru.. ** Государство Палестина стало членом ЮНЕСКОПалестину приняли в ЮНЕСКО.. Ноябрь * 1 ноября — старт Шэньчжоу-8 (Китай). Экипаж — беспилотный. Проведено 2 стыковки в автоматическом режиме с орбитальной станцией Тяньгун-1. Посадка 17 ноября. * 3—4 ноября — 6-й саммит Группы двадцати (Канны, Франция) . * 4 ноября — города Ковров, Ломоносов, Таганрог и Петропавловск-Камчатский удостоены почётного звания Город воинской славыМедведев присвоил ряду городов РФ почётное звание «Город воинской славы».. * 5—13 ноября — чемпионат мира по тяжёлой атлетике (Париж, Франция)World weightlifting championships. . Победу одержала сборная КитаяЧМ по тяжелой атлетике. Россияне заняли второе место в медальном зачете.. * 6 ноября ** Президентские и парламентские выборы в Никарагуа. Победу одержал действующий президент Даниэль ОртегаДаниэль Ортега стал президентом Никарагуа.. ** Президентские выборы в Гватемале. По предварительным данным, победу одержал Отто Перес МолинаЭкс-генерал победил на президентских выборах в Гватемале. Лента.ру, 7 ноября 2011. * 7 ноября — премьер-министр Греции Георгиос Папандреу подал в отставкуПремьер-министр Греции Папандреу согласился уйти в отставку.. * 8 ноября — запущена первая нитка газопровода «Северный поток»Д. Медведев и А. Меркель торжественно запустили «Северный поток».. * 9 ноября — на расстоянии 325,1 тыс. км от центра Земли пролетел 400-метровый астероид 2005 YU55Гигантский астероид благополучно пролетел мимо Земли.. * 11 ноября ** Новым премьер-министром Греции стал Лукас Пападимос . ** Объявлены семь новых чудес природыНазваны семь природных чудес света.. * 12 ноября — премьер-министр Италии Сильвио Берлускони ушёл в отставкуСильвио Берлускони ушел в отставку.. * 12—13 ноября — саммит АТЭС (Гонолулу, США)Лидеры АТЭС наметили новые меры либерализации торговли в регионе.. * 13 ноября ** Выборы президента Южной Осетии и референдум о государственном статусе русского языкаВ Южной Осетии начались президентские выборы.. Во второй тур вышли бывший министр образования Алла Джиоева и министр по чрезвычайным ситуациям Анатолий Бибилов . ** Новым премьер-министром Италии утверждён Марио МонтиМарио Монти стал новым премьер-министром Италии.. * 14 ноября — с космодрома Байконур запущен Союз ТМА-22 к МКСС Байконура стартовал корабль «Союз ТМА-22».. Экипаж старта — Антон Шкаплеров, Анатолий Иванишин, Дэниел Бёрбэнк (США). Последний запуск корабля модификации ТМА. * 15 ноября — президент Казахстана Нурсултан Назарбаев объявил о роспуске мажилиса и назначил досрочные выборы парламентаМажилис Казахстана распущен, выборы назначены на 15—16 января.. * 18 ноября — подписан договор о создании Евразийского экономического пространства между Россией, Белоруссией и КазахстаномРоссия, Белоруссия и Казахстан вступили в историческое объединение.. * 20 ноября — досрочные выборы в парламент ИспанииИспанцы выбирают парламент.. Победу одержала оппозиционная Народная партияНа парламентских выборах в Испании победу одержала Народная партия.. * 21 ноября — правительство Египта во главе с премьер-министром Эссамом Шарафом подало в отставку . * 22 ноября — приземление космического корабля Союз ТМА-02М. Экипаж посадки — Сергей Волков, Майкл Фоссум (США) и Сатоси Фурукава (Япония). * 25 ноября — с космодрома Байконур запущена ракета-носитель класса Протон-М с китайским спутником связи АзиаСат-7«Протон» успешно вывел на орбиту спутник связи AsiaSat-7.. * 27 ноября — второй тур выборов президента Южной ОсетииБибилов и Джиоева вышли во второй тур на выборах в Южной Осетии.. По предварительным данным, победу одержала Алла ДжиоеваНа выборах в Южной Осетии лидирует Джиоева.. ** Премьер-министром Йемена стал лидер оппозиции Мухаммад БасиндваНовым премьером Йемена стал лидер оппозиции Мохаммед Басиндва.. * 28 ноября — выборы президента Демократической Республики Конго. По предварительным данным, победу одержал действующий президент Жозеф КабилаЖители Конго оставили главу республики на занимаемой должности.. * 29 ноября — Верховный суд Южной Осетии признал результаты президентских выборов в республике недействительнымиБибилов выдвинет себя в президенты при поддержке партии.. Декабрь * 1 декабря ** На Украине началось телевещание в формате HDTVПочаток трансляції всеукраїнського Телеканалу «Tonis» у новому форматі. . ** Алмазбек Атамбаев вступил в должность президента КиргизииАлмазбек Атамбаев вступил в должность президента Киргизии.. ** Открыт Алматинский метрополитен (Казахстан)Дан старт эксплуатации метро в Алматы.. * 3 декабря — 9-й детский конкурс песни Евровидение (Ереван, Армения)На детском конкурсе Евровидения идет телефонное голосование.. Победила группа Candy из ГрузииНа детском «Евровидении 2011» победила группа Candy из Грузии.. * 4 декабря ** Выборы в Государственную думу Федерального собрания Российской Федерации VI созываВ России начались выборы депутатов Государственной Думы шестого созыва.. ** В России начались протесты против фальсификации результатов выборов в Государственную думу РФ. ** в Словении. Большинство голосов получила оппозиционная партия «Позитивная Словения», с бывшим премьер-министром страны Янезом Янша во главе . ** в ХорватииОчередные парламентские выборы в Хорватии пройдут 4 декабря.. * 6 декабря — премьер-министром Бельгии утверждён лидер Социалистической партии Элио ди РупоКороль бельгийцев утвердил новое правительство страны.. * 7 декабря — премьер-министр Египта Камаль аль-Ганзури получил президентские полномочияПрезидентом Египта стал премьер-министр.. * 8—18 декабря — клубный чемпионат мира по футболу (Япония)В Японии начался клубный чемпионат мира по футболу.. * 9 декабря — введена в эксплуатацию Мойнакская ГЭС (Казахстан), первая высоконапорная гидроэлектростанция СНГГлава государства дал старт работе Мойнакской ГЭС.. * 10 декабря ** В России и за рубежом прошли акции протеста против итогов выборов в Государственную думу Федерального собрания Российской Федерации VI созыва РоссииПо всей России прошли массовые акции протеста.Демократия на Болотной.Протесты в России.За честные выборы в России: россияне выходят на улицы даже за рубежом.. ** Президент Южной Осетии Эдуард Кокойты подал в отставку. Обязанности президента возложены на премьер-министра Вадима БровцеваКокойты объявил об отставке.. * 11 декабря — выборы президента Приднестровской Молдавской Республики. Второй тур выборов назначен на 25 декабряВторой тур выборов Президента в Приднестровье неизбежен.. * 12 декабря — введён в строй 4-й энергоблок Калининской атомной станции (Россия)На Калининской АЭС запущен 4-й реактор.. * 14 декабря — подписано соглашение о безвизовом пересечении границ между Калининградской областью и ПольшейРоссия и Польша договорились о порядке безвизового движения калининградцев и поляков.. * 16 декабря ** Подписан протокол о вступлении России во Всемирную торговую организациюВТО окончательно одобрила вступление России в организацию.. ** Выборы президента МолдовыВыборы президента 16 декабря.. ** Беспорядки в казахстанском городе Жанаозен: подожжены административные здания, погибли 14 человекЧисло жертв беспорядков в Жанаозене выросло до 14.. * 17 декабря — с космодрома Куру во Французской Гвиане запущена российская ракета-носитель класса Союз-СТА с шестью спутниками на бортуРакета-носитель «Союз-СТ-А» стартовала с космодрома во французской Гвиане.. * 18 декабря — последние войска США покинули территорию Ирака . * 21 декабря — старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-03М. Экипаж старта — Олег Кононенко, Андре Кёйперс (Нидерланды) и Доналд Петтит (США). * 25 декабря — второй тур выборов президента Приднестровской Молдавской РеспубликиВ Приднестровье началось голосование во втором туре выборов президента.. Президентом избран Евгений ШевчукЦИК утвердил итоги выборов. Президентом Приднестровской Молдавской Республики признан Евгений Шевчук.. * 29 декабря ** Ким Чжон Ын официально объявлен верховным вождём КНДР, главой партии и главнокомандующим Корейской народной армииКим Чен Ын объявлен верховным вождем КНДР, главой партии и главнокомандующим.. ** Парламентские выборы на Ямайке. По предварительным данным, победила оппозиционная Народная национальная партия. Премьер-министром Ямайки стала Поршия Симпсон-МиллерОппозиционная Народная национальная партия победила на всеобщих выборах на Ямайке.. * 31 декабря — начало переписи населения в ЭстонииДепартамент статистики начинает подготовку к переписи населения 2020 года.. Наука Спорт Музыка Рок-музыка Кино Телевидение Театр Литература Авиация Компьютерные игры Общественный транспорт Метрополитен Железнодорожный транспорт Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — «Протестующий» (анонимный участник акций протеста, прошедших в 2011 году по всему миру, абстрактное понятие)Журнал Time объявил «протестующего» человеком года.. Нобелевские премии * Физика — Сол Перлмуттер, Брайан Шмидт, Адам Рисс — «за открытие ускоренного расширения Вселенной посредством наблюдения дальних сверхновых». * Химия — Дан Шехтман — «за открытие квазикристаллов». * Медицина и физиология — Жюль Хоффман, Брюс Бётлер — «за работы по изучению активации врожденного иммунитета», Ральф Стейнман — «за открытие дендритных клеток и изучение их значения для приобретённого иммунитета». * Литература — Томас Транстрёмер — «за его краткие, полупрозрачные образы, которые дают нам обновлённый взгляд на реальность». * Премия мира — Элен Джонсон-Серлиф, Лейма Гбови, Тавакуль Карман — «за ненасильственную борьбу за права и безопасность женщин и участие в миротворческом процессе». * Нобелевская премия по экономике — Томас Сарджент и Кристофер Симс — «За эмпирические исследования причинно-следственных связей в макроэкономике». Скончались Январь * 2 января ** Пит Постлетуэйт, английский киноактёр. ** Энн Фрэнсис, американская актриса и модель. * 4 января ** Хрисанф, митрополит Вятский и Слободской (1978—2011) Русской православной церкви. ** Али Реза Пехлеви, младший сын последнего шаха Ирана Мохаммеда Реза Пехлеви и его третьей жены, императрицы Фарах. ** Салман Тазир, пакистанский политик. * 6 января — Игорь Сергеевич Шевчук, советский и российский авиационный конструктор, генеральный конструктор КБ «Туполев». * 23 января — Вячеслав Михайлович Шумский, советский кинооператор. * 31 января ** Николай Константинович Доризо, советский и российский поэт. ** Джон Барри, английский композитор, автор музыки к 11 фильмам о Джеймсе Бонде. Февраль * 3 февраля — Татьяна Ивановна Шмыга, советская и российская певица, актриса оперетты, театра и кино, народная артистка СССР. * 4 февраля — Владимир Владимирович Кунин, советский и российский писатель, драматург, сценарист. * 6 февраля — Гэри Мур, ирландский гитарист, певец, автор песен. * 8 февраля — Роза Тажибаевна Багланова, советская и казахская оперная и эстрадная певица, народная артистка СССР, Народный Герой Казахстана. * 10 февраля — Олег Александрович Лаврентьев, советский, российский и украинский физик, «отец водородной бомбы». * 24 февраля ** Сергей Никитич Ковалёв, генеральный конструктор советских атомных подводных крейсеров стратегического назначения, академик РАН, дважды Герой Социалистического Труда. ** Лев Павлович Барашков, советский актёр театра и кино, певец. * 28 февраля ** Анни Жирардо, французская актриса театра и кино. ** Джейн Расселл, американская актриса, секс-символ 1940-х — начала 1950-х. Март * 4 марта — Михаил Петрович Симонов, советский и российский авиаконструктор, генеральный конструктор ОКБ Сухого. * 13 марта — Виталий Яковлевич Вульф, российский искусствовед, театровед, литератор, переводчик, телеведущий. * 15 марта — Натаниэль Дуэйн Хэйл, американский рэпер. * 20 марта — Виктор Иванович Илюхин, российский политик, депутат Государственной думы России, заместитель председателя комитета Госдумы по безопасности, председатель политического движения «В поддержку армии, оборонной промышленности и военной науки» (ДПА). * 21 марта — Пайнтоп Перкинс, американский джазовый пианист, певец. * 21 марта — Николай Андрианов, советский гимнаст, семикратный олимпийский чемпион. * 23 марта — Элизабет Тэйлор, англо-американская актриса, двукратная обладательница кинопремии «Оскар». * 26 марта — Александр Александрович Барыкин, советский и российский рок-музыкант, композитор, певец. * 30 марта — Людмила Марковна Гурченко, советская и российская актриса театра и кино, эстрадная певица, народная артистка СССР, лауреат Государственной премии РСФСР им. братьев Васильевых и Государственной премии Российской Федерации. * 31 марта — Василий Макарович Кононов, во время Великой Отечественной войны партизан, командир партизанского отряда 1-й Латвийский партизанской бригады, подрывник. Апрель * 3 апреля — Елизавета Солодова, советская и российская актриса театра и кино. * 5 апреля — Барух Бламберг, американский учёный, лауреат Нобелевской премии по медицине, первооткрыватель вируса гепатита B и создатель вакцины от него. * 9 апреля — Сидни Люмет, американский кинорежиссёр. * 11 апреля — Яков Костюковский, советский драматург, сценарист («Операция «Ы» и другие приключения Шурика», «Кавказская пленница»,). * 14 апреля — Уолтер Брюнинг, американский долгожитель, старейший мужчина Земли на момент смерти (114 лет и 205 дней). * 19 апреля — Элизабет Слейден, английская актриса, сценарист и телеведущая. * 22 апреля ** Михаил Михайлович Козаков, советский, российский и израильский режиссёр, сценарист, актёр театра и кино, народный артист РСФСР, лауреат Государственной премии РСФСР им. братьев Васильевых и Государственной премии СССР. ** Сергей Лагун, спортсмен-инструктор команды Белоруссии по тяжелой атлетике, чемпион мира и Европы среди юниоров, участник Олимпийских игр, серебряный и бронзовый призёр чемпионатов мира. Май * 2 мая ** Усама бен Ладен, лидер исламской террористической организации «Аль-Каида». ** Леонид Абалкин, советский и российский учёный-экономист и государственный деятель, академик. ** Александр Лазарев, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, народный артист РСФСР. * 5 мая — Клод Чоулз, последний ветеран Первой мировой войны. * 6 мая — Святослав Задерий, советский и российский рок-музыкант, основатель группы «Алиса». * 21 мая — Лев Николаевич Николаев, советский и российский телеведущий, редактор передач «Очевидное — невероятное», «Под знаком „Пи“», художественный руководитель телекомпании «Цивилизация». * 29 мая ** Сергей Васильевич Багапш, абхазский государственный деятель, премьер-министр (1997—1999), с 2005 года — президент Республики Абхазия. ** Ференц Мадл, венгерский государственный и политический деятель, президент Венгрии (2000—2005). Июнь * 4 июня — Морис Гаррель, французский актёр театра и кино. * 5 июня — Юлия Васильевна Белянчикова, советский и российский медик, журналист, радиоведущая, телеведущая, ведущая научно-популярной телепрограммы «Здоровье». * 9 июня — Павел Борисович Винник, советский и российский актёр, народный артист Российской Федерации. * 10 июня — Юрий Дмитриевич Буданов, российский офицер, бывший полковник. * 18 июня — Елена Георгиевна Боннэр, советский и российский общественный деятель, правозащитник, диссидент, публицист. Вдова академика Андрея Сахарова. * 20 июня ** Владимир Леонидович Петтай, российский футбольный арбитр ФИФА. ** Райан Данн, американский актёр (телесериал «Чудаки»). * 21 июня — Мария Гомес Валентим, бразильская долгожительница, старейший житель Земли на момент смерти (114 лет 347 дней). * 23 июня ** Владислав Алексеевич Ачалов, советский военачальник, бывший заместитель министра обороны СССР (1990—1991), генерал-полковник. ** (род. ), американский композитор, дирижёр, оркестровщик, историк кино и аранжировщик для телевидения, радиовещания и кинематографаComposer of «Perry Mason», «Bullwinkle Show» themes dies at 88. Fred Steiner dies at 88; Hollywood composer created «Perry Mason» theme. Фред Стейнер.. ** Питер Фальк, американский актёр (лейтенант Коломбо в телесериале «Коломбо»). * 24 июня — Валерий Закирович Гатаев, советский и российский актёр театра и кино (Тени исчезают в полдень, Фрол Курганов). * 28 июня — Алексей Сергеевич Мажуков, советский композитор. * 29 июня — (род. ), американский архитектор . * 30 июня — Илья Михайлович Панков, Герой Советского Союза, один из наиболее результативных штурмовиков в Великой Отечественной войне, полковник-инженер. Июль * 2 июля — Владимир Иванович Тобиас, российский энтомолог, крупнейший специалист по паразитическим перепончатокрылым, доктор биологических наук. * 7 июля — Юрий Алексеевич Кукин, советский и российский поэт, музыкант, бард. * 8 июля — Элизабет Энн Блумер Форд, супруга экс-президента США Джеральда Форда. * 10 июля — Ролан Пети, французский танцовщик и хореограф. * 17 июля — Владимир Петрович Ушаков, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, заслуженный артист РФ. * 19 июля ** Сергей Александрович Подгорный, советский и украинский актёр («Смуглянка» из фильма В бой идут одни «старики»). ** Карэн Суренович Хачатурян, армянский советский и российский композитор, лауреат Государственной премии СССР. * 20 июля — Люсьен Фрейд, британский живописец-портретист. * 21 июля — Казимир Свёнтек (род. 1914), кардинал Римско-католической церкви, старейший действующий католический епископ мира, до 2006 года — митрополит Минско-Могилёвский. * 23 июля — Эми Уайнхаус, британская певица, исполнявшая соул-поп c джазовыми мотивами. * 26 июля — Эдуард Александрович Розовский, советский и российский кинооператор, народный артист России. * 29 июля — Сергей Владиславович Сазонтьев, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. Август * 1 августа — Жанна Трофимовна Прохоренко, советская и российская актриса театра и кино, народная артистка РСФСР. * 3 августа ** Николай Арнольдович Петров, советский и российский пианист, народный артист СССР. ** Смит Бубба, американский актёр и игрок в американский футбол. * 18 августа — Анатолий Михайлович Савченко, советский и российский мультипликатор и художник-иллюстратор детских книг. * 27 августа — Ия Сергеевна Саввина, советская и российская актриса театра и кино, народная артистка СССР. * 30 августа — Алла Николаевна Баянова, румынская, советская и российская эстрадная певица, исполнительница романсов, композитор, народная артистка России. Сентябрь * 4 сентября — Николай Николаевич Месяцев, советский государственный и партийный деятель, председатель Государственного комитета Совета Министров СССР по радиовещанию и телевидению. * 11 сентября ** Юрий Александрович Кузьменков, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, заслуженный артист РСФСР. ** Энди Уитфилд, австралийский актёр и модель. * 19 сентября — Джордж Кэдл Прайс, первый премьер-министр Белиза (1961—1984 и 1989—1993), один из главных борцов за независимость страны. * 20 сентября — Бурхануддин Раббани, президент Афганистана (1992—2001). * 29 сентября — Татьяна Михайловна Лиознова, советский кинорежиссёр, народная артистка СССР. * 30 сентября — Анвар аль-Авлаки, радикальный исламистский террорист, один из преемников Усамы бен Ладенa, и один из лидеров Аль Каиды. Октябрь * 1 октября — Свен Тумба-Юханссон, шведский хоккеист, капитан национальной сборной, трёхкратный чемпион мира (1953, 1957, 1962), двукратный призёр Олимпийских игр (1952, 1964). * 5 октября — Стив Джобс, один из основателей и бывший генеральный директор корпорации Apple. * 7 октября — Рамиз Алия, албанский политический деятель, руководитель государства с 1982 по 1992 год. * 8 октября ** Нина Ивановна Сорокина, советская балерина, солистка Большого театра, народная артистка СССР. ** Деннис Ритчи, американский компьютерный специалист, создатель языка программирования C и один из ключевых разработчиков операционной системы UNIX. * 17 октября — Манфред Герлах, последний председатель Государственного совета ГДР. * 20 октября — Муаммар Каддафи, ливийский государственный и военный деятель, глава (фактически) Ливийской джамахирии. * 23 октября — Джон Маккарти, американский информатик, автор термина «искусственный интеллект», создатель языка Лисп, основоположник функционального программирования. * 26 октября — Ярополк Леонидович Лапшин, советский и российский кинорежиссёр, народный артист РСФСР. Ноябрь * 4 ноября — Игорь Алексеевич Адамацкий, советский и российский поэт, прозаик, кинодраматург, публицист. * 7 ноября ** Георгий Викторович Мовсесян, советский и российский композитор, народный артист России. ** Джозеф Уильям «Джо» Фрейзер, американский боксёр-профессионал. * 8 ноября — Валентин Козьмич Иванов, советский и российский футболист и тренер. * 15 ноября ** Лев Иванович Борисов, советский и российский актёр, народный артист России. ** Серафим Васильевич Колпаков, советский государственный деятель, министр чёрной металлургии СССР, министр металлургии СССР, президент Международного союза металлургов. * 17 ноября — (род. ), французский журналист, писатель, сценарист, телеведущий («Чтение для всех»), продюсерPierre Dumayet, pionnier de la télévision, est mort. . * 18 ноября — Артём Яковлевич Карапетян, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 19 ноября — Джон Невилл, британский и канадский актёр. * 22 ноября — Светлана Иосифовна Аллилуева, советский филолог-переводчик, кандидат филологических наук, мемуарист, дочь И. В. Сталина. * 25 ноября — Василий Иванович Алексеев, советский спортсмен (тяжёлая атлетика), двукратный олимпийский чемпион и восьмикратный чемпион мира, заслуженный мастер спорта СССР, заслуженный тренер СССР. Декабрь * 4 декабря — Сократес Бразилейро Сампайо де Соуза Виейра де Оливейра, бразильский футболист, полузащитник, капитан сборной Бразилии на чемпионатах мира 1982 и 1986 годов. * 5 декабря — Геннадий Олегович Логофет, советский футболист и тренер, защитник московского «Спартака», игрок сборной СССР. * 14 декабря — Борис Евсеевич Черток, советский учёный-конструктор, один из ближайших соратников С. П. Королёва, академик РАН, доктор технических наук. * 17 декабря ** Ким Чен Ир — глава Корейской Народно-Демократической Республики (1994—2011). ** Сезария Эвора, певица с островов Зелёного Мыса, исполнительница морны, фаду и модиньи. * 18 декабря — Вацлав Гавел, чешский государственный деятель, последний президент Чехословакии (1989—1992) и первый президент Чехии (1993—2003). * 22 декабря — Виктор Иванович Косых, советский и российский актёр театра и кино (Неуловимые мстители). * 24 декабря — Йоханнес Хестерс, голландско-австрийский актёр и певец, рекордсмен Книги рекордов Гиннесса как старейший действующий актёр. * 30 декабря — Василий Александрович Стародубцев, советский и российский государственный деятель, член ГКЧП, глава администрации Тульской области, депутат Государственной думы от КПРФ. См. также Примечания Категория:2011 год